


不良诱惑田警官上床最后成了炮友的故事

by migua1230



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 不良泰/警官国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migua1230/pseuds/migua1230
Summary: 文中出现的地名皆为虚构，如有雷同，那真的是巧合。
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 8





	不良诱惑田警官上床最后成了炮友的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 文中出现的地名皆为虚构，如有雷同，那真的是巧合。

京南区的夜晚，如果你不深入去看的话，还算是比较安宁。但是哪个城市又没有点抢劫偷窃的流氓混混呢。  
金泰亨是一个小混混，但是他觉得他不能跟无良挂钩，一自己没杀人，二自己没放火，只是晚上在街头用自己手里的丙烯颜料给城市添点色彩，在他自己看来这也算是艺术家。  
田柾国负责这一片的治安，偶尔也管这些随便涂鸦的年轻人，毕竟这些主要是城管的工作，但是田柾国看到了也绝对不会任由们创作。这些人跑的够快，每次只留给田柾国一个潇洒的背影和嘲弄的鬼脸。

又是晚上，一个蛮适合抒发艺术情怀的晚上。金泰亨穿着宽松的衣服背着大大的黄色单肩包哼着小曲来到一条灯光恍恍惚惚的胡同里，叼着一根棒棒糖拉开大包的拉链，里面是各种颜色的喷漆。金泰亨伸手翻了翻，颜料罐发出叮叮当当的声音，在一片寂静中格外明显。  
今天是田柾国的生日，没有兄弟姐妹，父母又一起在国外旅游的他找不到别人庆祝，脱了警服换上自己的衣服，田柾国一个人去小区门口的餐馆喝了两杯。回家的路上虽然意识不太清醒，还是听见了面前这条胡同里滴哩咣啷的金属碰撞声。  
这条死胡同平时不会有人来，是城市里阴暗的角落，凭着本能田柾国躲在拐角处悄悄的探了个脑袋出去看看情况。  
最先看见的就是一个毛茸茸的脑袋左晃右晃，蓬松的卷发跟着动作晃动，哼着歌但是听不清在唱什么。  
“可算是让我抓到你了吧。”田柾国出现在胡同口，一步步朝金泰亨靠近。  
金泰亨听到声音一慌神，顾不得拿包，把手里的罐子朝田柾国一丢，拔腿就要往外跑。田柾国为了躲这朝自己直直飞过来的颜料罐，侧身后撤，靠上了砖瓦墙。金泰亨抓准这个空隙从田柾国身边一阵风一样的钻出胡同口。  
胡同窄，加上金泰亨慌慌张张，胡同口堆成一堆的纸盒子给金泰亨绊倒摔在田柾国脚边。金泰亨刚要起身，被田柾国一脚踩回地面。  
“干嘛！我不就画个画！”金泰亨背上吃痛，呲牙咧嘴的转过头怒视田柾国。  
田柾国弯下腰揪住金泰亨的衣领用力，金泰亨顺势站了起来，刚要活动活动胳膊腿，又被这位警员抵到墙上，一张俊脸放大在自己面前。  
这是金泰亨第一次看清田柾国的脸，印象中抓自己的一直是个秃头中年人，不知道什么时候换成了眼前这个年轻俊朗的少年。  
“画画也得分地方吧，市容市貌要好好保持知不知道啊。”田柾国一只手擒住金泰亨，另一只手就摸向裤子后面的口袋要去掏手铐。摸到自己发皱的零钱才反应过来自己穿着便服没带手铐。  
“小兄弟，我错了我错了，我保证下次不再犯，嗯？行行好嘛~”金泰亨贴在田柾国耳边轻轻哈气，换上了软乎乎的语气，用实际行动表演了什么叫好汉不吃眼前亏。  
“别套近乎，没用。不吃这一套。”田柾国缩了缩，避开金泰亨的脑袋，在想怎么不出差错的把这个小混混送到警局。  
金泰亨歪着脑袋瘪着嘴，仔细看了看压在自己身上的田柾国，低着头抿嘴的样子迷人的要命，抛去职业，是金泰亨的菜。  
“呼。”金泰亨长长的叹气。怎么偏偏是警员。  
“没戴手铐，你就凑合凑合。”田柾国从口袋里掏出一根不算长的绳子，是刚才在餐馆里喝酒，店主用来固定一扎啤酒的麻绳，不知怎么回事就被田柾国揣进了口袋里，这会倒是派上了用场。  
怕眼前的这个小混混趁自己绑手的机会挣扎，田柾国就整个人压在金泰亨身上，身体直接相触。  
好吧。这可是你逼我的。金泰亨心想。  
假模作样的挣扎两下，田柾国一只腿直接顶在了金泰亨两腿之间，一边忙活着打结，一边用无所谓的语气说，“再不老实我可就直接上脚了。”  
“哥哥，放过我吧…”金泰亨的手被举过头顶手腕捆在一起，头侧向一边低着头咬着唇，然后偷偷瞥了一眼堂皇的田柾国，胳膊套过田柾国的头搭在他的肩膀上，微微用力把田柾国更拉向自己。  
由于身高差，金泰亨刚刚好把头埋在田柾国的颈窝。他伸出舌头轻轻舔过田柾国白皙的脖颈，感到怀里人的轻颤，他笑出声。  
“饶过我这次，怎么样都依你。”金泰亨还低声在田柾国耳边说着话，身子不安分的扭动着。  
田柾国还想把眼前的人从自己身上扒拉下来，却怎么也用不上力。金泰亨是田柾国见过的最不像混混的混混，如果是在别的场合情景见到金泰亨，田柾国或许会认为他是哪家的潮流爱豆，脸小而精致，骨相绝美。刚见时田柾国还在心里感叹说这么张脸没好好利用真是可惜，现在金泰亨可算是真的在好好利用自己的这张脸。  
“从我身上下来。”田柾国按耐住砰砰乱跳的心，压低了声音道。  
金泰亨非但不听，反而顶上了田柾国的下体，感觉到那该有的挺硬时，嘴角一弯，歪着头看着田柾国，“你这里可不是这样说的哦？”  
田柾国心里算是明白了，反而释怀，“这可是你自己送上门的。”说完一把搂过金泰亨的腰，不轻不重的揉捏着他充满肉感的屁股，另一只手扣紧他的下巴就吻了上去。  
这次轮到金泰亨懵了。  
本来他的计划是撩拨撩拨田柾国再趁机逃走，不过好像是撩拨过火了。偷鸡不成蚀把米？  
金泰亨慌忙的想把身上人推开，可是他现在圈着田柾国的脖子，两只手也被绑在一起，实在用不上力气。  
“刚才骚成那样现在装什么贞洁烈妇。”一吻结束，田柾国伸手探进金泰亨宽大的T恤里，去寻找那两个凸起，然后来回揉捏挑逗。  
金泰亨浅浅的喘息着，觉得这样也挺好，对方也确实是自己的取向狙击，甚至觉得这样沦陷也不错。  
察觉到身下的人放弃抵抗，田柾国低头去解金泰亨的裤子，当他握住金泰亨稍微有些抬头的分身时，金泰亨身子一紧。  
胡同里灯光昏暗，田柾国看不太明切，只知道手里金泰亨的分身在自己的来回抚摸撸动下高昂的抬起了头，往外吐露出了些许液体。田柾国知道这是快要射精的象征，于是更加快了手头的动作，直到金泰亨尽数交代在了他手里。  
金泰亨微微抬头张着嘴，额头和香颈上全是细密的汗珠，昏黄的灯光打在金泰亨的脸上，雕像一般精致的脸上此时此刻写满了淫欲。田柾国只觉得脑袋里嗡嗡作响，下半身涨的发疼。  
金泰亨瞥过眼去看田柾国，细腻软糯的声音像春药一般在田柾国耳边炸开，“等什么呢？”说罢扭了扭屁股。  
田柾国手上还留着金泰亨射出的精液，他把沾满精液的手送到金泰亨的穴口，以此润滑。  
金泰亨后面很紧，田柾国就着精液好不容易才伸进一根手指，但是扩张起来也不算大麻烦，也没多长一会儿，后面容纳的手指数已经变成了四根。  
金泰亨整个身子已经酥软了，没有力气的靠在田柾国身上喘着气，“嗯…不够…要你…”  
“操。”田柾国低低的骂了一声，双手托住金泰亨的臀用力，鞋子和裤子早就胡乱丢弃在地面上，金泰亨整个人悬空，双腿夹住了田柾国的腰。  
田柾国空出一只手解开腰带裤链，拉下内裤边，硕大充满活力的昂着头弹了出来。他一只手扶着分身抵在金泰亨穴口。  
纾解欲望的硕大就顶在自己穴口，却没有下一步的行动，金泰亨心里和后穴都痒痒的，渴望着更多。  
金泰亨双眼蒙着一层雾气，色情迷离的眼神让田柾国也难顶，金泰亨扭动着屁股，以此来缓解后穴的空虚，并没起作用。  
田柾国松了松双手的力，金泰亨的身子就往下沉，分身一点点的进入到金泰亨的体内。田柾国的润滑扩张工作做的很好，金泰亨几乎没有感觉到什么痛感，铺天盖地席卷而来的是被填满的满足感。  
这个体位金泰亨所有的重力都压在两个人相连接的这一个点上，因此分身进入的格外深。田柾国深深浅浅的在他体内冲撞着，直到触碰到那一个特殊点的时候，金泰亨原本低低的喘息声突然高昂了起来。  
“这？”田柾国眯了眯眼，分身故意在那一处研磨，金泰亨嘴里的呻吟声都被把要说的话撕碎成一个个音节，模糊不清。  
“小点声，想把别人都引来一起干你？”田柾国话说完，金泰亨紧紧的咬住了下唇，尽力抑制呻吟。  
田柾国托住金泰亨屁股的手也不安分的来回揉捏，俯下头去咬住金泰亨衣服的下摆往上拉，直到看见那两粒挺立的乳珠，张嘴含住，舌尖围绕着打转，或者轻轻的咬住吮吸，都给金泰亨带来极多快感。  
各个方位快感包围的结果就是，金泰亨再一次射出了精华，倾数喷洒在田柾国的小腹。  
高潮令金泰亨后穴一阵急促的收紧，田柾国差点缴械，他带了点力气的拍了两下金泰亨的屁股，当做惩罚。  
连着两次射精金泰亨身上半分力气都没有，后穴传来的快感再一次扩大，他嘴里只能发出断断续续的低声呻吟，讲不出一句完整的句子。  
田柾国加快了顶撞的速度，金泰亨紧紧的搂着他的脖子，后穴再次收紧。田柾国低声粗重的喘息着，射进了金泰亨体内。  
金泰亨身体一个激灵，笑了一声，“居然忘记让你戴套。”  
“谁出门喝酒还带那个。”田柾国放下金泰亨，单手搂着他的细腰，亲吻金泰亨的耳垂。  
金泰亨侧头吻上田柾国的双唇，缠绵冗长，空隙他舔了舔嘴角，语气轻佻，“我觉得和警官很有默契，以后要不要经常合作？”  
“当然。”  
金泰亨的目光越过田柾国固定在地上散落的裤子，“裤子都脏了，警官记得赔我。”


End file.
